Confessions
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: A new student comes to Shibusen Middle School. And when Maka sees the newcomer, she quickly falls for him. She tries to tell her love to the boy but never seems to succeed. Can she confess to the boy and will he accept?


**NOTE: Yay, another story! :P Yeah, I know. I'm just in my writing mojo right now so might as well as much as I can for this story until I lose my mojo and finishing up all my other drawings. :3 This will be a KiMa fanfic since you guys might know that I LUV KIMA. XD But, Please follow/fav/review this story so I can have more confidence as a fellow writer! ^^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**My Little Secret**

As Maka was reading a book in boredom, she looked up at the professor still talking. Liz and Patti were both doing the usual, Liz is painting her nails while the other was drawing cute giraffes. Everyone was pretty bored at Shibusen Middle School. Then, Stein said out some very amusing news for everyone to hear. As Maka caught his attention, everyone else looked up too.

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student. His name is Kid." Stein introduced.

As the newcomer came into the classroom, Maka's eyes widen in amusement as she kept on staring at him. He had raven hair with a set of white stripes on the left side of his head. She kept on looking up until she saw his golden eyes.

"Apparently, he's the principle's son. He's been transferred here since his old school wasn't really great for him." The professor explained.

"Kid, you can sit next to Maka over there in that empty seat." Stein pointed to the empty seat.

The principle's son nodded as he walked over to the seat. Maka then looked at Kid while he grabbed out a book to read. She then blushed as she felt her heart skip a beat. She never had this feeling with anyone before. What could it be? As she looked back at her book, she waited until the next class started. 3 hours later, the bell rang as everyone got up and went out of the classroom. As she went to her locker to get her textbooks, she closed her locker as she sighed. While she walked to class, she suddenly bumped into someone as she dropped her books.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" She apologized to the person who she bumped into.

But, when she looked up, she realized who it was. Her face turned red as he looked at her for a moment. Then, he picked up her books and gave them to her.

"It's okay. Besides, I'm used to it anyway." Kid said with a grin.

She blushed a little as her heart was beating fast.

"Thanks..." She said as she had a smile.

"No problem." He replied.

A moment of silence were upon them until Maka smiled a little.

"Well, I guess we need to get to class!" She said as she scratched her head a little.

He nodded as he said goodbye and ran to class as she followed. She then blushed as she kept on thinking about him. After a few hours, it was time for lunch. As she came to Liz and Patti, they noticed her blush as she walked to them and sat down. They both smiled as they looked at her.

"Hi, Maka!" Patti greeted with a cheerful tone.

"Hi, Liz and Patti." She replied.

There was a little gap as they started to eat lunch except for Maka. A few minutes later, Liz broke the silence asking Maka something.

"What's wrong, Maka? You haven't even touched your lunch." Liz asked curiously.

"Well...i-it's just that..." Maka began as she blushed.

"You can tell us anything, Maka. Just say it and we won't tell anyone." Patti said.

"Y-You know the new student that um...we have in o-our class...?" Maka began to explain.

"Yeah." The two sisters said in unison.

"W-Well...I...I sorta...um...um..." Her face began to get more red as she tried to spit out the words.

"L-Like him..." She finally spit out the last words.

Then, they smiled as they patted her back.

"That's sweet. Don't worry, your secret's safe with us, Maka. Besides, we'll help you confess to him." Liz said with a smile.

"But, I'm a little nervous though... What if...what if he doesn't want...to be with me..?" Maka asked.

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen, Maka. Plus, I think he's just your type!" Patti replied as she giggled a little.

She then looked at Kid as he was talking to the other boys in their class. Then, she smiled as she ate her lunch. Hours later, school dismissed as Maka and Soul went home. Once they saw her father which she hates, she was sitting on the couch reading a few books as her father came next to her. As she ignored all of his noises, she kept on thinking about her secret crush. This was the first time she ever loved anyone. Plus, he picked up her books for her so he seems like such a nice guy. Meanwhile, Kid was in his room reading a few books since he had nothing else to do. Then, his father came in his room just to check on him.

"Hello, Kiddo!" His father said with a smile.

He almost looked like Kid except he had the white stripes wrapped all around him.

"So, how was school, Kid?" He asked.

"It was pretty good, dad." Kid replied as he kept staring at the book.

"That's good. Well, good night, Kid." His father said as he left.

After that, he sighed as he walked to the window. He looked up at the sky, wondering about that girl that he accidentally bumped into today. He knew that she was Maka Albarn. His father has told him a lot about her. She was perfectly symmetrical also. That's what he likes most about her. As he closed his eyes, he had a grin as he mumbled something to himself.

"Maybe...I should try to be friends with her.." He murmured.

Back at Maka's place, she felt so happy that she got to talk to him for the first time. It was such an honor to talk to the principle's son. First, she wants to be friends with him to know him better. No matter how she feels, she was thinking that maybe she should tell him her feelings. She wants to confess, but how should she say it. As Maka kept on thinking, she can't think of anything else besides advice. Then, she yawned as she stood up and went to bed. Kid sighed and closed the window and went to bed also. The bright shining moon was so beautiful across the starry night sky. It was a perfect, calm night to dream peacefully. While Maka was sleeping, she felt like she was drifting through a soothing fantasy. It was one of the best dreams she had ever had.

"I...love you..." She said while sleeping.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Thanks for supporting me guys! ^^ Throughout all my stories! Dang, it's 12:00 AM right now. O_O I should go and get some rest now. Good night! :D :D :D**


End file.
